kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuji Kiba
is the one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He was a young man who became the after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of two Rider forms: Faiz and Kaixa. History Kamen Rider Faiz Originally human, Kiba became a Natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realizing what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent. Unfortunately, Kusaka uses the Faiz Gear to trick Kiba to think that Takumi is a bad guy. He also lies to Takumi that Kiba is the one who stole the Faiz Gear, making both Kiba and Takumi become rivals once again. However, after knowing that Takumi is Wolf Orphnoch, Kiba starts to reconcile with Takumi. Unfortunately, Takumi loses his confidence and gives the Faiz Gear to Kiba for a short time. Kiba becomes Faiz for some time until he saves Takumi from his near death from Kyoji Murakami. He later gives back the Faiz Gear to Takumi. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. He later kills Kusaka and claims his Kaixa Driver. Kiba eventually fought Takumi, and Kiba was defeated. However, Takumi didn't finish him, since Kiba was still a human. Kiba then revived his faith in humanity again and helps Takumi and Mihara fight the Arch Orphnoch. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. Kamen Rider 555: Hyper Battle Video Yuji, Yuka and Naoya are given a boom box by a rapping Smart Lady who reveals that it's part of a new plan by Smart Brain to invoke people into singing all over Japan. The reason: To get the three Rider Belts back. Takumi and Mari are suddenly transported to another dimension of sorts with Yuji, Yuka and Noya now in flashy outfits and Smart Lady still rapping with three revived Orphenoch. Mari then reveals the Faiz Sounder, the boom box that Smart Lady had been using as part of the plan and hands it to Faiz. After inserting the Mission Memory, the boom box converts into two cannons which Faiz uses to finish off the Orphenochs. Smart Lady begs to be with the winning side as they did the closing number without her. In the end, it turns out that the whole ordeal was nothing more than a dream. Kamen Rider Taisen Kiba appears as the Horse Orphnoch in a flashback fighting Kaixa while Faiz fought the Arch Orphnoch in a Takumi's flashback in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Kusaka died after being defeated by the Horse Orphnoch. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader Yuji Kiba ,Masato Kusaka and all friend of Takumi (except Naoya Kaido) are mentioned by he after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Yuji is hypothetically mentioned and appears in flashbacks . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Horse Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War as seen in Battride War.]] The Horse Orphnoch appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. ss12.jpg|Horse Orpnoch and Riotroopers with other monsters Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis The Horse Orphnoch reappears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Yuji Kiba as Horse Orphnoch and Orga, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Ability is Dash Form and his Finisher is transform into Orga and executes Orga Stlash. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Horse Orphnoch appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Orga Stlash. ooorseeee.JPG|Horse Orphnoch orsefinish.JPG|Horse Orphnoch using his finishing attack Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Orga and Horse Orphnoch as support characters appeared in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Horse Orphnoch appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Horse.png|Horse Orphnoch Fight Form Battle Spirits card Dash.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form Battle Spirits card Personality Kiba is a close to polar opposite of Takumi. While Takumi is aloof and actually prefer to be alone and rude, Kiba is friendly and polite. Being an Orphnoch didn't change his personality much, like Takumi. Initially had a great hatred to Takumi but only as Faiz because he thought that Faiz is a being that will destroy all Orphnoch coldly, he would later become the most trusted friend to Takumi, so does he. However, Kiba is not a man without flaws. As Kiba would kill humans if they vexed his heart deeply, such as killing his ex-girlfriend and his cousin, who stole his girlfriend, because they loathed him badly and would later killed special police force for torturing Yuka (which had been done on the killing by a Lucky Clover). He would even dare to throw his humanity, shall he lost faith on it, the very different thing which not even Takumi will do. Forms is the main form of Horse Orphnoch with -theme and gladiator, carrying a sword named simply . He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. Powers and Abilities *'Human Form:' As all his race, he can transform of human to Orphnoch. *'Creation of Orphnoch:' As Orphnoch, he can used his horse Sword for eliminated the hearts of theis victims in burst of flames. *'Superhuman strength:' He has great physical strength. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He can continue during the battles. - Dash Form= Dash Form Statistics *'Height': 365 cm. *'Weight': 510 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 1 sec. Fight Form is able to assume a -like Powers and abilities *'Human Form:' As all his race, he can transform of human to Orphnoch. *'Creation of Orphnoch:' As Orphnoch, he can used his horse Sword for eliminated the hearts of theis victims in burst of flames. *'Dash form:' With is form, increases his size and can smash to his opponents. *'Superhuman strength:' He has great physical strength, his form can push to his enemies. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He can continue during the battles and chase to his enemies. - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion Statistics *'Height': 220 cm. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 17, 31. ISBN 978-4091014955.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Movie Super Encyclopedia. p. 20. ISBN 978-4063044904.Kodansha. (2004). Televi Magazine. February Issue. p.124. *'Weight': 147 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' approx. 100 m. per 1 sec. The is dramatically different than Fight Form. It now sports a more helmet-like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to evoke a more human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged and moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest and replaced by a larger and more powerful chest armor. During the last episode of the TV series, Horse Orphnoch evolved into Violent Emotion during his final battle with Faiz Blaster Form, but reverted back to his regular TV version prior to his demise. Powers and abilities *'Human Form:' As all his race, he can transform of human to Orphnoch. *'Creation of Orphnoch:' As Orphnoch, he can used his horse Sword for eliminated the hearts of theis victims in burst of flames. *'Superhuman strength:' He has great physical strength. This form is exclusive to 555 Episode 50. }} - Rider Forms= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10, 15, 17. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16, 31. ISBN 978-4091014917.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. When Takumi was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch and declared himself unworthy of the title, he asked Kiba to become Kamen Rider Faiz in his place. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 36-39 - Axel= Axel Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75 t. *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.0058 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 7.8 t. *'Strengthened Crimson Smash': 25.5 t. is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Appearances: 555 Episode 38 }} - Kaixa= Kamen Rider Kaixa Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Kaixa. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 8 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.5 t. *'Gold Smash': 23.5 t. After losing his love for humans and deciding he was purely an Orphnoch, Kiba killed Kusaka and took the Kaixa Gear, fighting for Smart Brain, and, by extension, against Faiz and Delta. However, after losing to Takumi, he used the Kaixa Gear to help him defeat the Orphnoch King. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 48-50 }} }} Arsenal *'Horse Sword:' - His sword is his principal weapon against his opponents. As Kamen Rider Faiz *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. As Kamen Rider Kaixa *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - The control unit of Kaixa Gear. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuji Kiba was portrayed by the late . As Kamen Rider Kaixa and the Horse Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Conception Notes to be added Appearances * D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 **Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader }} Footnotes See also *Masato Kusaka - Original Kamen Rider Kaixa in Kamen Rider 555 *Takumi Inui - Original Kamen Rider Faiz in Kamen Rider 555 Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Category:Horse Monsters Category:555 Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Non human riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Rival Category:Smart Brain